


Eye of the Beholder

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Ficlet, First War with Voldemort, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: This had to be wrong because it felt so dirty





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** For the [Random Kink Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/erotic_elves/247099.html). Prompt: Pregnant

"There's a word for men like you."

"Handsome? Charming? Intelligent? Sexy? That's at least four words right there."

"Actually, the one that comes to mind is perverted."

James grinned. "Nope, sorry, I don't recognize that one so it must not exist."

" _Accio_ dictionary." Lily lazily pointed her wand and caught the book when it came towards her. She opened the book and scanned it, deliberately ignoring James and his sighs and mutterings. "I think this definition is appropriate. Perverted, adjective. Of, relating to, or practicing sexual perversion." She read the entry in her swottiest tone and then handed James the book. "Right there."

"Very funny." James rolled his eyes before he reached for the book. He flipped through the pages and then smirked at her. "This is better. Adventurous, adjective. Inclined or willing to engage in adventures. Plus, courageous and full of risk." He showed her the entry.

"Full of something, but I don't think I'd call it risk," she said as she took the book and closed it. She might have made a harumph noise, but she'd deny it if he pointed it out.

"Oi! That's no way to speak of your gorgeous husband."

"Gorgeous husband? More like infuriating prat," she said, kicking at him as much as she could without moving. She was comfortable, which was rare these days, and she had no intention of letting him disrupt her relaxation time. She put her hands on her huge belly and ignored him. While it was fun to argue with James, she knew that ignoring him would get more of a reaction than any number of harsh words.

She didn't even make it to a count of thirty before he broke. She tried not to be too smug. "Lily, can I?" he whinged, sounding more pathetic than Sirius after too many glasses of Firewhisky when he wanted 'just one more'.

"It's kinky."

"No, it's not," he denied even as he leered at her in a way that had helped get them into this current situation, with her so bloody huge that she could barely walk without an effort and him developing this fetish.

"Yes, it is." She had to put up some amount of protest to keep him from thinking she actually approved of his new kink. Enjoying it wasn't the same as approving.

He sat on the table by the sofa and reached out to put his hand on her belly. "Will you let me do it if I admit it's kinky?" His glasses were barely balanced on the end of his nose, and he was obviously not treating this seriously at all.

"I don't need you to admit it to know it's true," she pointed out. "What would the boys say if they could you hear now?"

His cheeks flushed and he looked around quickly as if he expected to find Sirius, Remus and Peter hiding behind the bookcase. Sometimes it was too easy. When he looked back at her, he was sulking. "They wouldn't say anything."

"Oh, really?" She arched a brow and shifted on the sofa as his hand kept rubbing her belly, gradually easing up her nightgown. "I doubt that."

"Well, Sirius would want to watch, Peter'd remember some meeting he had, and Remus would go hide. So, yeah, they wouldn't say anything." He pushed his glasses up and looked at her. "It doesn't matter, though, because they're not here. So, can I? C'mon, Lily. I'll make you feel good, too."

"The only way you'll make me feel good right now is if you carry around all this extra weight, deal with the swollen feet that I can't even see anymore, and feel the constant kicking against your kidney."

"He's kicking to start practicing for football," he said. "Promised your father that we'd teach him how to play, once he's old enough. Muggle thing, it seems. Sirius says he knows how to play."

"It might be a she, and I don't want Sirius teaching our child anything unless he promises not to curse and objectify women. Or men." She glanced down when she felt his hand on her bare skin and realized that he'd managed to distract her long enough to get her nightgown up over her belly.

"Asking Sirius not to do either of those things would be like asking you to not use a wand." James pushed her nightgown up further until it was gathered beneath her arms and over her breasts. She scowled at him, but he just smiled. "We couldn't do that to Padfoot, could we? He's going to be Godfather, warts and all."

"We could, and we should. He goes beyond warts when it comes to those things, and you know it," she muttered, swatting his hand away from her breast. "He might be your best friend, but I won't have him be a bad influence on our child."

"He won't. We've had this argument a dozen times, at least. I offered to agree to Remus for Godmother," he pointed out, grinning mischievously as he traced a finger along the curve of her belly. "You're the one who didn't want to leave Peter out."

"James, what do you think you're doing?" she asked as he unfastened his trousers and started to stroke his cock. She watched his hand as he moved it, not really understanding why he was hard just from seeing her huge belly. It seemed to get worse, or better depending on how one looked at it, the bigger she got.

"Being perverse." He ran his free hand over her belly and her breasts as he wanked, eventually moving closer so that his cock was sliding against her bare skin. "You're just so gorgeous, Lil. All round and swollen and, fuck. I can't help it."

"It's kinky." Her voice was low and not as firm as she had been going for. It was difficult to scold him for being so weird when it excited her to watch him doing this. The baby shifted and kicked out, making her gasp as James shuddered. This had to be wrong because it felt so dirty. What did it say about her that she enjoyed it just as much as he did?

"Yeah, it is. Isn't it grand?" James switched hands so that he was using his left to wank. He moved his right hand down between her legs and started to touch her. Being ambidextrous certainly had its uses for more than just casting spells. "Don't deny it. You're soaking wet. Can you hear it? Hear my fingers inside you?"

"Shut up," she muttered as she spread her legs wider for him. She reached out and caressed his balls, squeezing harder when his thumb started to rub her clit. He kept rocking against her belly, wanking sometimes and just rubbing his cock on her at other times. Her nipples were extremely sensitive, so it felt amazing when she pinched and twisted them while she pushed against his hand.

'Fuck." He groaned before warm wet splashed all over her belly. She watched him through heavily lidded eyes as he milked his cock until he was completely spent. Finally, he started to move his fingers again, fucking her harder and deeper until she came with a whimper.

"Don't say a word," she warned when he pulled his fingers out of her and grinned wickedly. He sucked his fingers clean before he sat back down on the table. When he sat back down on the table beside the sofa and smirked, he didn't need words to point out that she was just as kinky as he was. Instead, he just leaned over and started to lick her belly clean.

End


End file.
